The Three Years
by mittaris1
Summary: Tahun ini akan menjadi tahun ketiga bagi mereka tinggal serumah. Hanya serumah, tidak ada hal aneh lain di antara mereka –mungkin /Drarry/


_**All the characters here belong to JK. Rowling**_

_**Here's my second fanfiction of Drarry. It is the sequel from my first Drarry fanfiction, 'A Tea Cup'.**_

_**May be it is not a sequel, but it is closely related to that fanfiction.**_

_**I dedicate this fanfiction to**_ **_park. chanseul _**_** .1**_

_**Thanks for supporting me in making other Drarry fanfictions. I really appreciate it.**_

_**I also appreciate **__**Noe Hiruma**__** and **__**Ryuusuke583**__**'s reviews. Thank you so much...**_

_**OK, I warn you this is a SLASH/YAOI fanfiction. You don't like it, mind to out?**_

_**Happy reading, guys...**_

**The Three Years**

Draco Malfoy, pria berambut pirang itu sekarang tengah menikmati waktu luangnya di depan perapian. Mencoba untuk menghangatkan dirinya dari udara musim gugur. Dia memandang sekeliling ruang tengah dari rumah yang sekarang ia tempati bersama seorang pria bermata jambrud. Grimmauld Place No. 12, itulah alamat dari rumahnya bersama pria itu.

Tahun ini akan menjadi tahun ketiga bagi mereka tinggal serumah. Hanya serumah, tidak ada hal aneh lain di antara mereka –mungkin; baik pria bermata empat itu maupun Draco sama-sama tidak ada yang menyatakan bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan khusus.

Sebulan setelah kelulusannya, Draco meminta izin kepada ayahnya –Lucius Malfoy- untuk tinggal bersama dengan pria berambut berantakan itu. Entah apa yang melandasi pemikiran Draco untuk tinggal dengan sang pewaris tunggal Potter. Dia hanya merasa jika dia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan pria tersebut. Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan hati besarnya, bukan hati kecilnya. Dia terlalu memungkiri perkataan hati kecilnya.

Draco pun masih ingat bagaimana situasi saat ia meminta izin sang ayah untuk tinggal bersama Harry Potter, sang 'musuh' besarnya.

_"Father, aku meminta izin padamu untuk bisa tinggal bersama Potter"_ ujarnya dengan singkat, padat dan jelas.

Lucius, yang kala itu sedang menikmati secangkir teh hangat di ruang kerjanya, langsung menyemburkan teh yang masih ada di mulutnya ke arah anak tunggalnya. Kaget? _Obviously._ Lucius heran mengapa tiba-tiba anaknya itu meminta tinggal bersama seorang Harry Potter, _The Boy Who Live Twice_.

Kalian pasti tahu sejarah dari Malfoy junior dan Potter junior semasa sekolah. Umpatan, perkelahian, tatapan tajam dan juga mantra kutukan sudah menjadi makanan mereka sehari-hari. Tiba-tiba Malfoy junior itu meminta tinggal bersama Potter adalah hal yang tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh Lucius –atau mungkin semua orang yang ada di dunia sihir.

Cukup lama rasa kaget itu melanda Lucius. Setelah rasa itu hilang, Lucius kembali sadar dan langsung bertanya pada anaknya.

"_Apa yang kau maksud tinggal bersama Potter, Draco?"_ tanyanya sambil menyimpan kembali cangkir teh yang tadi masih diangkatnya.

Dengan gaya Malfoy-nya, Draco langsung menjawa,

_"You know it well, father._ _Tinggal bersama. Tinggal serumah dan-"_

_"Maksudku, mengapa kau ingin tinggal bersama Potter?"_ belum selesai Draco menjawab, Lucius langsung memberi pertanyaan kembali pada anaknya.

_"Kau sudah tahu jika aku akan mencoba untuk lebih mandiri dan tidak akan tinggal di Manor setelah aku lulus. Jadi aku telah menetapkan untuk pindah dari Manor ini._" Jawab Draco masih dengan gaya Malfoy-nya –Aristokrat.

_"Ayah tahu jika kau ingin mencoba mandiri walau ayah tidak yakin kau bisa. Tapi, mengapa kau memilih Potter? Apa kau punya hubungan serius dengannya?" _tanya Lucius kala itu dengan tatapan tajam yang langsung mengarah tajam pada Draco yang ada tepat di depan mejanya.

_"Aku... Aku hanya ingin tinggal bersamanya. Potter tinggal di Grimmauld Place. Jadi, apa salahnya aku tinggal disana? Toh, aku masih keturunan keluarga Black." _Jawab Draco dengan sedikit gugup.

Lucius menyadari jika alasan yang Draco ucapkan itu bukanlah alasan yang sebenarnya. Dengan tatapan yang penuh selidik, Lucius terus bertanya pada anaknya itu.

"_Benarkah? Ayah tahu kau berbohong, Draco Lucius Malfoy._"

Draco, yang ditatap seperti itu, semakin merasa terpojok. Walau dia ahli dalam Occlumency dan juga _poker face_, dia tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan semua ekspressinya dari kedua orang tuanya –terutama Lucius.

"_Oh, father please... just let me live with him."_ Ucap Draco dengan wajah penuh pemelasan –sangat bukan Malfoy sekali.

_"Kau tidak ada maksud untuk balas dendam kepada Potter kan, Draco?" _tanya Lucius lagi.

Draco yang ditanya seperti itu langsung memutarkan matanya lalu menjawab, _"Tidak akan, father. Aku masih cukup cerdas untuk tidak berurusan lagi dengan pengadilan."_

"_Lalu, mengapa kau ingin tinggal bersama Potter, Draco?"_

"_Oh, father... apa aku harus berlutut di depanmu dulu baru kau beri izin?" _tanya Draco jengah dengan semua pertanyaan ayahnya itu.

"_Ayah akan terus bertanya seperti itu sampai kau mau mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya_" jawab ayahnya. Pria tua itu kembali menyesap tehnya dengan gaya bangsawannya.

"_Apa kau mencintainya, Draco?"_ tanya Lucius lagi dengan santai.

"_Ya! Eh! Tidak! Eh- aku tidak. Aku tidak men-men-mencintai-nya_." Jawab Draco gugup. Ternyata, hati kecilnya bisa mengalahkan ego yang selama ini Draco bangun.

"_Oh. OK, kau memang mencintai Potter." _Ucap Lucius mengambil kesimpulan.

"_Aku bilang tidak, father."_ Bantah Draco.

"_Tapi sikapmu mengatakan segalanya, Draco."_

Muka Draco langsung memerah karena malu. Ya, dia malu karena tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspressinya di depan ayahnya; dan juga, dia malu karena orang pertama yang mengetahui bahwa dia mencintai Harry Potter adalah ayahnya sendiri.

Lucius pun langsung berdiri dari kursi kerjanya, berjalan ke arah Draco lalu menepuk bahu anaknya seraya berkata,

"_OK! kau boleh tinggal dengan Potter, Draco. Tapi kau janji untuk tidak membunuhnya. Mengerti?"_

Selama beberapa detik, Draco masih tetap tidak sadar dengan apa yang dikatakan. Tapi begitu dia sadar, wajahnya langsung berubah ceria. Secara tiba-tiba, Draco memeluk tubuh ayahnya.

"_Thank you, father! Thank you so much!_" katanya kegirangan. Dia langsung berlari keluar ruangan itu. Dia sampai lupa dengan fakta bahwa ayahnya tahu dia mencintai Harry karena dia terlalu senang.

Draco yang masih melamunkan kejadian 'meminta izin' itu langsung sadar sesaat setelah seseorang datang dengan membawa nampan berisi seteko teh dan juga dua cangkir berbeda warna –merah dan hijau.

Harry ,yang tadi membawa teh, menaruh nampan itu di atas meja yang berada di antara kursi Draco dengan kursinya. Setelahnya, Harry langsung menuangkan teh ke dalam dua cangkir yang tadi ia bawa.

Draco, yang sedari tadi menatap Harry, sedikit tersenyum. Dalam pikirannya, dia merasa jika Harry seperti istrinya –istri idealnya.

Harry langsung menduduki di kursinya dan tanpa sadar dia mengambil cangkir teh milik Draco.

Draco yang untuk beberapa detik heran melihat Harry mengambil cangkirnya hanya bersikap tidak peduli. Draco pun mengambil cangkir yang tersisa di atas meja, kemudian kembali menatap Harry.

Draco terus menatapnya. Harry tampak sangat menawan siang ini.

Tanpa sadar, Draco tersenyum melihat keluguan Harry saat sedang meminum teh. Dia memang suka memandang Harry yang sedang meminum teh, dan hal ini menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa Draco mencintai Harry –keluguannya. Dia mencintai Harry –sangat- walaupun ia masih ragu untuk mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya.

"Oh, _bloody hell_ Malfoy! Apa matamu sudah rabun?"

"Oh, well. Aku tidak mungkin rabun, Potterhead. Manusia berdarah murni terlalu ditakuti, bahkan untuk kerabunan sekali pun."

**-FIN-**

**Would you mind to review? ^_^**


End file.
